Drunk (HyungWonho)
by Daiogyu
Summary: Hyungwon yang sedang mabuk tiba-tiba mendatangi Wonho yang sedang bersantai diruang tamu, Hyungwon tiba-tiba saja merengek minta dipeluk.. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? badsummary Monsta X's Hyungwon x Wonho, NC-17. dosa ditanggung pembaca, tq. oneshoot! wajib rnr!


Drunk

Rated M

NC-17 (NC YAP)

Hyungwon x Wonho

Other cast? Monsta X members

Salah satu ff nista hasil otak saya yang sedang bosan

Selamat menikmati

Selamat natal

Dan

Tahun

Baru

.

.

.

"Wonho hyung, peluk aku ku mohon! Nghh..." Hyungwon mendesah diakhir perkataannya, nafasnya naik turun dengan wajah yang mulai memerah dan basah karena keringat yang terus menerus turun karena sedang menahan hasratnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, Wonho memperhatikan wajah Hyungwon yang memelas ingin dipeluk. Pasalnya member Monsta X yang lain sudah tidur dan dirinya yang masih terjaga diruang tamu tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Hyungwon yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya Wonho khawatir, ia mengusap wajah Hyungwon yang basah sembari menyingkirkan poni Hyungwon yang basah kebelakang, membuat wajah Hyungwon yang memerah terlihat jelas dihadapan Wonho.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyungwon melenguh sembari memegangi perutnya yang nyeri, ia terduduk diatas sofa tepat disebelah Wonho yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Hyunghh— mmh..." dengan cepat Hyungwon menarik tengkuk Wonho secara tidak sabaran ia mencium bibir Wonho berusaha mendominasi di kegiatan menciumi Wonho.

Wonho yang tidak siap dengan tarikkan tiba-tiba Hyungwon langsung mendapatkan ciuman buru-buru dari namja tinggi yang menjadi salah satu Visual groupnya itu hanya membelalakan matanya tetapi ia juga tidak hendak melepaskannya, karena ia tau. Ia juga menginginkannya.

"nghh! Hyunghh" Hyungwon mendesah tertahan saat Wonho menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah memerintahnya untuk membuka mulutnya hingga lidah Wonho dapat bergelung dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Wonho tidak diam saja, perlahan ia menyusuri lekukan ramping tubuh Hyungwon lalu membuka kancing baju piama milik Hyungwon satu persatu. Setelah terbuka semua, Wonho mengelus puting pink Hyungwon gemas

"aghh..ngahh mhh.." desah Hyungwon disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Wonho.

.

.

.

"akh... p-pelan pelan hyung! shh" Hyungwon meremas bantal sofa yang ada dihadapannya erat, menahan nikmat yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya saat junior hangat dan panjang milik Wonho memasuki lubang pink miliknya. Wonho mendongak menikmati remasan rektum yang Hyungwon berikan pada juniornya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya masuk.

Tanpa sadar Hyungwon memaju mundurkan tubuhnya tidak sabaran karena nafsu yang masih menguasainya membuat Wonho tersenyum miring sebelum ikut memaju mundurkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Hyungwon, tubuh kurus Hyungwon terhentak-hentak kecil saat Wonho menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat membuat ia semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"akh! akh! akh! h-hyung ah! p-palli~" pintanya memelas, tangannya menggapai wajah Wonho lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat untuk ia cium, dengan nakal Wonho menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum Hyungwon dapat menciumnya membuat Hyungwon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonho layaknya bayi yang sedang meminta mainannya dari box bayi.

"kau mau ku ngh cium hhm? Panggil namaku" Wonho mengeluar masukkan juniornya dengan cepat hingga Hyungwon mendongakkan wajahnya karena kenikmatan yang sangat tengah melanda tubuhnya yang sedang di gagahi oleh Wonho.

"nyahh! W-wonn nghh ahh ahh shh h-hoahh..."

"lama!" dengan kesal Wonho menarik kedua paha Hyungwon dan mengangkatnya membuat dirinya semakin leluasa menumbuk lubang hangat milik Hyungwon.

"nghhhh... w-wonho hyung! S-sakitnghh akh akh" Wonho tidak mengindahkan rintihan kesakitan dari Hyungwon, ia menggenjot lubang Hyungwon dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan hingga Hyungwon dapat merasakan lubangnya kini sedikit panas dan perih.

" akkh! Wonho hyung a-aku mau.. ngahhhh!" Hyungwon memuntahkan lahar hangatnya hingga membasahi perutnya dan perut Wonho, dadanya bergerak naik turun mengejar nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"nghh.. cepat sekali hm?" Wonho menikmati dinding rektum Hyungwon yang mengerat saat mencapai puncaknya tapi bukan Wonho namanya jika ia hanya 'bermain' sebentar, lagi pula ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan lahar miliknya.

Hyungwon menggeliat saat Wonho mengelus pipinya lembut, matanya sedikit mengantuk karena kelelahan. Ia menyipitkan matanya lucu pada Wonho yang masih mengeluar masukkan juniornya dengan tempo pelan.

"ngahh hyung~ aku lelah" rengek Hyungwon sembari berusaha mengeluarkan milik Wonho dari lubangnya, saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan setengah junior Wonho dari lubangnya tanpa disangka Wonho menariknya mendekat membuat juniornya kembali masuk dan menumbuk tepat di titik nikmat Hyungwon, membuat namja manis itu melenguh nikmat.

"setidaknya biarkan aku mengeluarkan laharku didalammu baby" Wonho mengulum bibir Hyungwon gemas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda namun kali ini dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

"mhhh... shh eungghh" Hyungwon merasa merinding didaerah perutnya saat Wonho mengelus juniornya dan mengocoknya pelan, ditambah lagi jari-jari panjang Wonho yang mencubit nipplenya membuat Hyungwon menangis karena terlalu nikmat.

"NYAH! Akhh Wonhoohhh eunghh akh akh d-disana shh" Hyungwon reflek melepaskan ciumannya saat junior Wonho tepat mengenai prostatnya dengan keras rasanya kepalanya menjadi sangat pening, ini pertama kalinya Hyungwon merasakan hal intim seperti ini, ini semua terjadi bahkan karena pengaruh obat yang menguasai Hyungwon.

"nghhh Hyungwon!"/"akkhh! H-hyungghh!"

Hyungwon kembali mengeluarkan cairannya, namun kali ini dia sedikit lega karena Wonho juga ikut mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubangnya. Wonho mengecup bibir Hyungwon sekilas lalu turun ke dada, ia menjilati nipple Hyungwon yang tegang karena ulahnya.

"h-hyung g-geumanhe" pinta Hyungwon lemas, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan saat Wonho menjilati lubangnya seolah hendak menghisap cairan miliknya yang tertinggal dilubang Hyungwon dan menggantikannya dengan saliva miliknya.

.

.

.

"bisa jelaskan padaku? Apa yang membuat kalian melakukannya tengah malam dan diruang tamu? Apa kau gila Wonho?" tanya Shownu garang, Wonho memeluk Hyungwon yang berada didepannya, tubuh mereka masih tertutup selimut diatas sofa, untung saja sofa dorm mereka cukup besar sehingga mereka bisa duduk berdua tanpa harus berpangkuan.

"tanya saja pada Hyungwon, dia yang menggodaku semalam" jawab Wonho cuek sambil sesekali menciumi bahu mulus Hyungwon dihadapannya.

Shownu membulatkan matanya yang sipit, sedangkan sang maknae I.M datang untuk menepuk pundak sang hyung tertua yang sedang merendam emosinya, sebenarnya bukan hanya Shownu saja sih yang tak bisa tidur. Dirinya juga bahkan Jooheon semalam mengajaknya keluar dorm dan menyewa hotel agar bisa tidur dengan tentram –walaupun sebenarnya I.M juga tidak yakin-

"apa benar hyungwon?" tanya Shownu meminta penjelasan, Minhyuk berjalan mendekati Shownu dan berdiri disebelahnya "mengapa bisa? Semalam kau kenapa?"

"a-aku meminum air putih yang monbebe berikan untuk Minhyuk hyung..." jawab Hyungwon pelan.

"YE?" pekik Kihyun dan Jooheon setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hyungwon, sedangkan Minhyuk langsung mengelus dada karena untungnya bukan dia yang kena.

 **OMAKE**

" **Hyungwon oppa!"**

" **Minhyuk oppa!"**

" **I.M-ahh!"**

" **Kihyun oppa!"**

" **Wonho oppa! Kau sangat tampan!"**

" **Shownu oppa! Aku mencintaimu" *abaikan**

" **Jooheon oppa! Kau sangat imut!"**

 **Hyungwon tersenyum manis pada layar ponselnya setelah mendengar pekikan monbebe saat fansign tadi siang, ia dan member Monsta X lainnya baru saja tiba dari fansign di Daegu yang diadakan tadi siang. setibanya ia di dorm ia langsung melesat kekamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama biru muda miliknya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman didapur.**

" **eoh? Habis?" tanyanya saat melihat air tak kunjung keluar turun ke gelasnya, ia langsung melenggang ke kamar Minhyuk untuk meminta air karena biasanya visual Monsta X ini selalu memiliki persediaan air putih dikamarnya.**

 **Tok tok tok**

" **Hyung! apa kau sedang mandi?" tanya Hyungwon setelah mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. "Oh? Hyungwon-ah? wae?" tanya Minhyuk dari dalam kamar mandi.**

" **aku hanya ingin meminta minum, air didapur habis"**

" **ahh, di dalam tas ada minuman saat fansign tadi. Aku tidak sempat meminumnya, masih baru. Ambil saja"**

 **Hyungwon mengambil botol minuman yang ada didalam tas Minhyuk, lalu meminumnya setelah berterima kasih pada Minhyuk. Dengan santai ia kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

i can be your hero, i can be your man.

Hai.. bukannya nuntasin Wolf Boy-Black Prince, aku malah bikin oneshoot. Rated M pulak xD duh bener-bener dibawah umur ini, tapi tak apa/?

Disini ada Monbebe yang ngepair Hyungwonho? Duh ini OTP terbaik yang pernah ada/? Si Wonhonya udah ganteng pake banget, plus si Hyungwon yang manisnya ga ketolongan.

Eh sekalian mau nanya, I.M itu dipair sama siapa?== Shownu biasanya sama Kihyun / Minhyuk kan? Jooheon sama? Duh bingung yailah==

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BCS UR REVIEW IS MY EVERYTHING.

SARANGHAEYO!

14 DESEMBER 2015

LIO


End file.
